The present invention relates to an electronic part mounting machine for mounting an electronic part on a substrate.
A conventional electronic part mounting machine of this type was composed as shown in a perspective view in FIG. 5. In FIG. 5, reference numeral 1 is a mounting head having plural suction nozzles disposed on its circumference, for sequentially passing through the suction nozzles by means of an intermittent rotary drive unit disposed thereon, 2 is a part supply portion having plural parts feeders, for positioning the electronic parts to be mounted sequentially at suction positions of the suction nozzles, and 3 is an X-Y table conveying a substrate for mounting electronic parts on, for positioning sequentially so that the electronic parts may be mounted on preset mounting positions on the substrate. FIG. 6 is a plan view showing a concept of the electronic part mounting machine. Reference numeral 1a is a rotary head, 1b is a suction nozzle, 2a is a drive motor, 4 is an X-axis motor, 5 is a Y-axis motor, 6 is a substrate, and 7 is an image recognition portion.
In this prior art, an example of operation is described below while referring to FIG. 6. The rotary head 1a has ten suction nozzles 1b, that is, first station (ST1) to tenth station (ST10), and each suction nozzle 1b rotates intermittently in the direction of arrow A in FIG. 6. The part supply portion 2 mounting plural types of electronic parts is driven and positioned by the drive motor 2a, and positions the electronic part to be sucked next beneath the suction nozzle 1b at the position of the fifth station (ST5) shown in FIG. 6. At the position of the fifth station (ST5), the electronic part is sucked by the specified nozzle tip end in the suction nozzle 1b. The suction nozzle 1b sucking the electronic part rotates the electronic part to the mounting angle to the substrate preset by a mounting program, at the position of the sixth station (ST6). Then, at the position of the eighth station (ST8), the image recognition portion 7 detects the position of the sucked electronic part at the time of sucking, and the suction is corrected by rotation by correction rotating operation at the position of the ninth station (ST9). Finally, at the position of the tenth station (ST10), it operates to mount the electronic part by positioning to the mounting position preset by the mounting program, on the substrate 6 mounted on the X-Y table 3 positioned by the X-axis motor 4 and Y-axis motor 5.
However, in the electronic part mounting machine of such constitution, the central position of the suction opening provided at the nozzle tip end for sucking the electronic part coincides with the position of center of rotation of the nozzle tip end. Accordingly, if deviation of the central position of the electronic part to be sucked and the central position of the suction opening of the nozzle tip end is predicted beforehand, there is no other means for correcting the deviation of position than the means for positioning the part supply portion, and it was not always guaranteed to be sucked at the central position of the electronic part.
The invention is intended to solve the problems of the prior art, and it is hence an object thereof to present a part mounting machine for setting the central position of the suction opening provided at the nozzle tip end for sucking the electronic part at a position deviated from the position of the center of rotation of the nozzle tip end by a specified amount, and controlling the rotating amount of the nozzle tip end and the positioning position of the part supply portion so as to suck the central position of the electronic part precisely, thereby enhancing the suction rate of electronic parts.
To achieve the object, the electronic part mounting machine of the invention is an electronic part mounting machine for correcting the position of suction of the electronic part, and mounting the electronic part at a specified position of the positioned substrate, comprising plural part supply portions for accommodating a plurality of electronic parts, a plurality of suction nozzles disposed on the periphery of a mounting head for sucking an electronic part from a specified part supply portion, and an image recognition portion for recognizing the sucking position of the sucked electronic part, in which the suction nozzle has plural nozzle tip ends for sucking an electronic part, a turret forming the nozzle tip ends in a radial form, a U-rod for holding the turret rotatably about the axial center in the horizontal direction to the substrate and provided rotatably about the axial center in the vertical direction to the substrate, and a guide slidable in the vertical direction by supporting the U-rod.
According to this constitution, the central position of the opening for suction provided at the nozzle tip end for sucking the electronic part is set as the position deviated by a specified amount from the position of the center of rotation of the U-rod, and the part supply position of the electronic part on the part supply portion is predicted from the recognition result obtained from the image recognition portion, and the rotating amount of the U-rod and the positioning position of the part supply portion are controlled so that the central position of the opening for suction and the central position of the electronic part may coincide with each other, so that the central position of the electronic part may be sucked precisely.